happy valentine day
by Ageha's illusion
Summary: the last valentine for hibari


Happy valentine day

Hibari looked down where you lay, looking so peaceful and serene in the soft light. In his hand, he held a single white rose. His eyes misted over as he silently acknowledged your beauty. Even at thirty years of age, you looked just as beautiful as you had on their wedding day ten years ago today.

You had been a beautiful bride, both inside and out. He had wanted to get married as soon as he'd asked you on Independence Day but you had stubbornly insisted on a Valentine's Day wedding. Those five months had seemed like an eternity to him, but he would have given you the world just to be with you. you had often said he did just that.

He smiled to himself as he thought someone should have warned him about this woman. You were a stubborn woman, and though your stubbornness was often thoroughly frustrating and the cause of many an argument throughout their lives, it was one of the charms that had pulled them together. You were a strong, independent woman who had high ideals, yet you had always found a way to keep him blissfully happy without giving up on your cause at the time.

He closed his eyes and was instantly transported back to their wedding day. His breath caught in his throat as he watched you walking down the aisle toward him. "she is…beautiful.." he thought to himself as you grew nearer. You were dressed in a simple yet beautiful hand-made gown that you and your mother had toiled over in the months following the proposal. your hair was pulled back and laced with a ring of wildflowers. In your hand, you held a single white rose.

The rose, through the years, had become a private message between the two of them. You had always loved white roses because, as you described it, they were a symbol of pureness. Because of your reasoning, the rose had come to mean so many things to the couple. It was first and foremost a symbol of the pureness of their loyalty and love to one another. On more than one occasion, it had become an apology for one of the many arguments that the couple had throughout their years together. Things weren't always perfect and there were a lot of ups and downs, but a well placed rose at the right time seemed to jolt the two of them back to what was important: each other.

They had never bought each other a gift for Valentine's Day or their wedding anniversary. You said that each day together was a gift in itself, so it had become his tradition to give you a single white rose on that special day. you, in turn, had given him a love deeper than most would ever know in their lifetime. Even in the hard times, the rose became a simple yet strong symbol of understanding for a simple yet strong love.

He opened his eyes, looking at you once more. Lying there peacefully, you looked like an angel. How many times had he laid awake just watching you sleep and thinking the very same thought. How many times had you watched him without him knowing? Was he ever able to make you as happy as you made him? you would be upset with him for questioning that, he knew. you had made your happiness known years ago on their wedding night. He hadn't really doubted it since.

Their wedding night had been magic. The newlyweds had driven up the coast a short distance to a beach cottage for a long honeymoon weekend. Though it wasn't the first time they had been together, it was the first time as man and wife. The hours of that night were seared in his mind forever.

He and you sipped champagne and danced in the silent room, needing no music. Their bodies moved slowly together as one, their lips meeting softly and slowly. Each soft touch and each meeting of their lips built their desire to a slow, deep burn. He breathed in the scent of the wildflowers in your hair as he slowly unbuttoned the back of your dress while their feet glided across the floor.

"I will give you the world…," he had whispered to you.

You had stopped dancing and looked up at him. You were silent for so long that he worried he may have done something wrong. Tears filled your eyes as you tiptoed to place a long, sweet kiss on his lips. you looked at him with such love and devotion at that moment, that he knew no other doubts would ever fill his mind about you. your words floated across his ears and pierced his heart, branding him forever.

"Don't you see, kyouya? You already have."

Your simple statement filled him with such love and need that his mouth descended on yours with a heartfelt passion. You returned the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him deep into your embrace. As the kiss broke, each was in a frenzy to undress their mate. As the last of the garments fell to the floor in a sea of lace and satin, You dropped to your knees. His legs almost buckled as he felt the first soft touch of your lips on his stomach, just below his navel.

You slowly moved your mouth down lower, swirling your tongue lower and lower yet never touching your desired treasure. His fingers clutched at your hair, sending flower petals falling silently to the floor. your tongue glistened over his balls before sucking the right one in your mouth. All the air rushed out of the room for him as you sucked his orb and let your tongue dance across the surface of it simultaneously. Just as he thought he could stand no more, you stopped.

You looked up at him with lust in your eyes. Taking his member in your hand, you slowly licked from the base to the tip before slipping the head inside your warm, moist mouth. His hips bucked, forcing his member a little deeper in your mouth. You moaned around his member, sending vibrations skittering along his spine. Upon hearing his animalistic groan, You starting bobbing your head up and down on his member, making sure to take each inch of him as far as you could over and over again.

He tore himself away from your bewitching mouth. He picked you up and lay you on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside your tight, hot pussy, but he wanted you as ready as he was. He positioned himself between you legs, inhaling you scent and seeing that you were already wet with want. He pushed your thighs apart and slowly ran his tongue up your moist lips. Your hips bucked off the bed at his first touch. He smiled to himself and started a relentless onslaught of sucking, kissing, and licking of your very essence that soon brought you to the brink of insanity.

Each time his fingers or tongue would ever so slightly caress your clit, You would moan his name, almost seeing stars. You were building closer and closer to climax when he suddenly slid his finger deep inside you. He almost came himself when your pussy tightened around his finger and your gasps and moans of pleasure echoed with each spasm of your body.

He slowly kissed up the length of your body, licking and nibbling at your nipples as you came down from the high of your first climax. you could taste yourself on his lips as his tongue delved into your mouth. you reached between their bodies and took his throbbing member in your hand, stroking lightly then easing it up and down your lips. You placed the tip of his member at the opening of your dripping pussy and waited for him to move. He held your head in his hands, their eyes never breaking contact until you gasped and your eyes closed in pleasure when he buried himself ever so deep inside you with one forceful thrust.

From that point on, the tenderness was over. Their need was so animalistic, so demanding, that you could do little but hold onto He as his need was met with each pounding thrust of his body. your legs wrapped around his waist, trying to pull him impossibly deeper and harder inside you. There was such a mixture of pain and pleasure that you never wanted him to stop. His body melded with yours, merged into one over and over.

The silence of the room was broken only by their gasps of breath and grunts of exertion as the crashing waves of the ocean echoed in the background. Your fingers dug into his back, leaving their mark as he exploded in one more powerful thrust deeply inside you. Their cries echoed throughout the cottage, though neither heard as they were so drawn to the moment and the intense relief of release.

As their bodies settled, their breathing quieting, neither had the energy to speak. There was no need to speak, for their emotions had been expressed in the deepest, most simple way. He simply tucked you in his arms, kissing your forehead tenderly, and held you protectively. This would be the first night of many that they fell asleep, still connected, on more level than one.

"Excuse me, sir. It's time to go. We really need to take care of things now." The young man looked apologetic and more than a little uncomfortable for having to break him from his reverie.

He nods slightly at the young man in understanding. He turned to look one last time at his love. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on your forehead as he did every night. A solitary tear slid from his cheek and landed on yours. It would be the last thing they would ever share. He laid the single white rose on the bed with your still body.

"Happy Valentine's Day, "he whispered to you for the last time, before quietly walking out of the hospital room.


End file.
